


Morning Surprise

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fingerfucking, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: One or All<br/>Prompt: Kara/Laura/Sam - keeping warm on NC - singerdiva01_sk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Logical Explanation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228059) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



Laura was warm. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this warm. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulder again, cuddled up to the warm body in front of her, and put her hand on the arm around her waist.

Her eyes flew open and she looked around. Not her tent. She blinked, urging her mind to wake up. Messy blonde hair. The body behind her snuggled in closer, unmistakably male.

“Mmm.” Definitely male.

It started to come back to her, and she held back a groan. It had gotten brutally cold the last couple of nights, and Kara had sent Sam to get her, insisting that she couldn’t sleep by herself in this weather. 

Laura had protested, but if she was honest with herself, she hadn’t been able to forget that night a few months ago, when she’d helped Kara with Sam’s birthday surprise. Sam in boxer briefs, bent over for a spanking. Sam’s mouth wet from her climax. She’d used it more than once to get herself off. She didn’t think Kara would mind, all things considered.

Sam’s erection was digging into her ass, and frak it had been a long time! It felt better than it should. When she opened her eyes again, Sam’s hand was cupped around Kara’s cheek, rubbing her scalp, and his other hand was on Laura’s stomach. He had such big hands, especially compared to her, and it wouldn’t take but an inch or so for him to have his hand in her panties.

She watched his hand massaging Kara, and chided herself for wondering how Kara’s skin would taste with her all warm and sleepy. Sam apparently had no such qualms, though. He hugged her tighter and kissed her neck.

“Morning.”

She wasn’t sure she could talk, so she settled for, “Mmmhmm.”

Then she decided that maybe she wasn’t awake after all, because Sam’s hand pushed into her panties, finding her already slick to the touch.

“Gods.”

Gods was right. His fingers were thick and firm, and bigger than anything she’d had between her legs for months. If she’d known it was going to be the end of the worlds, she would have packed better.

Kara smiled without opening her eyes, huddled her head into Laura’s chin, and clutched Laura’s hand against her chest. She looked so innocent lying there, her face relaxed from its usual cynical pose.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara could feel Sam’s hand in Laura’s panties, hear Laura trying to keep her breathing steady. She smiled and snuggled in closer. She waited a minute or two, then moved Laura’s hand to her breast. Laura stiffened for a moment, then her fingers relaxed and molded around Kara’s flesh. Her thumb swept back and forth lightly, not quite in rhythm with Sam’s hand.

Laura gasped, and Kara opened one eye. Sam had his mouth on the back of Laura’s neck and he winked at her. Kara scooted down in the bedding and kissed down Laura’s neck and chest until her nose was in Laura’s cleavage. She worked the buttons and pushed the shirt aside. Laura was wearing a tank underneath, but no bra, and her body was still sleep-soft.

She loved frakking men, but women’s bodies were...softer and more pliable. She wondered how sensitive Laura’s breasts were, which one had had the cancer in it, if she was taking care of herself down here. She pushed it all out of her mind, though, and cupped her palm around Laura’s right breast, pinching the nipple lightly, then releasing it, repeating it, harder and longer each time until Laura was pushing her chest into Kara’s hand, wanting more.

Laura moaned. Oh, yeah. Kara loved watching this part, when they got right to the edge and wanted to come but weren’t quite there yet. Sam’s hand worked faster and Laura moaned louder, then bit her lip hard as her face flushed.

“Harder, Sam.”

Laura’s eyes opened, settling unfocused on Kara’s face. She shook her head a little bit, then her hand clamped around Kara’s breast, tightening almost painfully as her climax washed over her. She lay there panting, blinking her eyes, and Kara soothed her hand up and down Laura’s arm. When Laura’s breathing had returned almost to normal, she whispered, “You want him to frak you, Laura?”

Laura shook her head, and Kara started to say something, then Laura’s face relaxed into a sly grin. “No. I want to watch him frak you.”

Kara’s mouth fell open, then she snapped it shut. Laura kept smiling at her, then spoke over her shoulder to Sam. “That’s an order, young man. Unless you want detention again.”


End file.
